


Stars

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [21]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: HAAAAAAH I'VE CAUGHT UP ONCE AGAIN AHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SO DAMN PROUD OF MYSELFdisclaimer: I own nothing.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAAAH I'VE CAUGHT UP ONCE AGAIN AHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SO DAMN PROUD OF MYSELF
> 
> disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was the second round of their recordings when Taka _first_ experienced star gazing.

  
_Huh_.

  
Well, there's really nothing _special_ about that, but somehow, during their recordings earlier—actually, it was just Tomoya and Ryota who's doing the recording—Taka just felt the urge to go out—literally—and breathe some fresh air.

  
But it was already autumn, so needs to bundle up or _else_ , Toru would smack him at the back od his head. These days are crucial, their newest album is on the line here sp they— _especially Taka_ —couldn't afford to get sick. They're working with foreign producers so it'll be a colossal pain in the ass if that happens.  
And Toru would also be a massive pain in the ass, so he dressed up, not too much, but not to thin for the colder breeze. After their dinner, he left the two idiots to cater to the dishes. _I mean, I already did the meals! And no one helped me! Even that goddamned Tomoya just steal bits of meat and fruits!_

  
"Nobody helps me in this household!" is what he would love to scream at the top of his lungs, if he just didn't know that the idiots would definitely start cooing and teasing him for being the mom in their band.

  
_And I'm not the mom!_ Taka aggressively chopped the onions, his eyes tearing up in the process, he couldn't even leave the chopping to those idiots, _mou_!

  
And Toru, being the shittiest _motherfucker_ of them all was _chilling_ in the studio in the basement, because he'll probably blow up the entire kitchen—which is _not good_ because this is not his house or something.

  
And so the dinner went fine, Tomoya filling his gargantuan stomach, Ryota cheering him up and Toru looking smug for some unfathomable reason—even if he's not the one who cook the meal. After clearing the table up, he excused himself that he would go star gazing and that no one is allowed to follow and bother him.

  
It was a clear warning, with a shit-ton of profanities and murderous glaring.

 

* * *

 

 

 

So, why is Toru—the ever thick-headed guitarist—is plopping down beside him? Taka looked up incredulously at the sight of the leader sitting on that grassy patch. "The fuck are you doing here?!"

  
"Why?" the guitarist gruffed out as he fished a stick from his cigarette box, "Is this yours?"

  
"No," he snorted, "But I thought I was clear that no one _shoulmpghhhh_ —!" Taka couldn't even finish his sentence when Toru clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting whatever rants he's about to say.

  
"You really need to chill down, Taka," the man said after a while, leaving Taka panting, "You'll get older if you keep on stressing yourself like that."

  
"I was planning to chill down!" he straightened his legs and huffed, "I was about to look at the stars when you suddenly popped in here, you _creep_!"

  
The look on the guitarist's face was so _condescending_ that Taka had to fight the urge to just kick his leader onto his annoyingly handsome face.

  
"Look at the stars," he drawled, lighting his cigarette before taking drag of it, "Really, Taka?"

  
"Go back at the fucking house of you'll just mock my feelings like that!" he hissed and stubbornly looked up at the sky. His breath hitched at the sight that greeted him—he was...he was so used on seeing the night sky in Tokyo, the buildings towering above him, the city lights drowning and hiding the natural brightness of the universe. So...so seeing the vast darkness littered by specs of shimmering light, Taka could feel...a bit overwhelmed.

  
And cold.

  
Suddenly, he feels so tiny— _I'm already small, I know that gah!_ —like he's just one speck in the wide, infinity known as the universe. Like those stars, they might seem so big but in reality, they're just a dot in the endless darkness. And suddenly, he feels the same... _maybe_...maybe he thinks that he's doing a great job at singing and reaching their dreams, maybe he thinks that he's doing everyone a favor by giving them the push, the inspiration and motivation to be a better version of themselves, but in reality...

  
He's still a normal person—and his influence is still not great and broad ro actually reach everyone in the world. He's just...they're just one of the _countless_ rock bands in Japan, let alone in the whole wide world'a music industry and for him to think that he can do greater things...

  
_Who are you kidding, Takahiro?_

  
He sighed, watching the unchanging night sky with tired eyes. He wonders...he wonders on why would the stars still shine their brightest even if their just one speck in the universe? He wonders...

  
" _Nee_ , Toru," he said, pulling his legs closer to his chest before he propped his chin over his folded arms. The guitarist made a committal grunt, smoking as if there's no tomorrow, "How do stars die, Toru?"

  
The guitarist didn't answered for a while so Taka just huffed and glares at the stars, well damn you too! Thanks for ruining the perfect moment! _And thank me for trying to start a sensible conversation with you, you dickhead son of a bitch—_

  
"They explode."

  
Huh.

  
Taka glanced sideways, only tp see the guitarist busy fiddling with his phone, "According to the Internet, the stars just go bigger and brighter, like super bright that they could outshine the entire galaxy—,"

  
Taka snorted, "Do you even know what a galaxy is."

  
But Toru merely glared at him before he continues his explanation—that was completely ripped off from some random article—, "and then they collapse on their own and just becomes a black hole."

  
"What's a black hole, tho?"

  
More sliding across the screen of the phone, before Toru grimly looked at him, "It's like Tomoya's stomach."

  
Taka blankly stared at the leader, "Oh. It's... _bottomless_?"

  
"Something like that," the guitarist shrugged and not really wanting to have his mind blown over more scientific explanations, Taka just let the topic off and stared at the stars again.

  
Huh.

  
For a moment, when Toru was explaining about the death of the stars, Taka couldn't help his mind from comparing a star's life to ONE OK ROCK's career. They're burning brighter and getting bigger and bigger, so it's _inevitable_ that one day...

  
One day...

  
His throat decides to constrict at that moment as he shook those thoughts off. They're just starting. Jinsei X Boku will be the start of their rising, the first album that they're actually enjoy doing.

  
They're free this time and with more freedom, they could explore a lot of things and gain mor experience and evovle—like those stars—and be better and shine even brighter amidst the infinite number of them across the dark sky.

  
"Nee, Toru-san..." Taka softly asked, the guitarist instantly glancing at him as he adapted the term of endearment for the leader, "...are we going to be like those stars...? Burn out and explode and fade into nothingness in the future...?" he bit his lip after asking that question. He was supposed to be relaxing! Not thinking about sad stuffs!

  
But Toru-san smiled anyways, inching closer as he ruffled Taka's hair in a very comforting, very familiar manner that make Taka's throat hurts like fuck.

  
"Maybe," Taka gasped at that blunt answer, glaring as the man chuckled earnestly, "So maybe we should just go out with a bang, ne? Be the biggest, be the brightest until we explode into nothingness," he smiles and oh dis Taka's heart wanted to leap out in joy at that, "...but really, you're too young to think about those things. Let's just live in the moment for now, okay?"

  
Taka sniffles and adjust the collar of his sweater and snuggled closer to the guitarist, feeling the familiar warmth, inhaling the familiar scent that reminds him so much of home, and it was okay.

  
He was okay— _with just the two of them_ —at that moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The part about Taka star-gazing during the recording was taken from this [translation](https://egasani.wordpress.com/2013/03/04/to-the-minute-20-of-nhk-sound-creator-file/). Kudos to the lovely translator who did this a few years ago, really, if it wasn't for you people, we woild never have a glimpse of those things. Thank you very much and all the credits go to them.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
